ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Series - Episode 4
6 APRIL 2016 Part 1 "An analysis of the fog from a few days ago just came in." said the captain. "The fog around this area contained some kind of chemical that had made us not realize the 'addition' we had to our team." "Huh. These guys are getting crafty..." 6 remarked. "Who knows what the next wave will be like..." "Whatever it is, we'll have to be prepared for anything." said 4. "Right." said everyone in agreement. Meanwhile... "It's time for my turn." "And so it is. What do you have planned in mind?" "Unlike those two dead fools, I'm going to deal with the problem directly." "As in?" "Simple! I'm going to smoke out the resistance." Part 2 There was smoke. There was lots of black smoke curling upwards as the city burned. Who knows how many have died in the catastrophe. All the lives disrupted, all the people traumatized, running, crying in fear and desperation. The culprit was none other than an alien invader. It had sort of crustacean-like look to it, and was mostly blue in colour. It had pincers for hands, which spewed out flames from in between them, and its feet ended in points. It had a golden, frilly cape on its back. The eyes were yellowish, and it had an antenna on the top of its head, and had a red crest that curved downward, on its forehead. "I know you're seeing this! Come out now and face me!" the alien shouted, spewing flames all around from its pincers. The three jets fired at it with their lasers, and was also shot from the ground, but these weapons had no effect as they fizzled out against its exterior. "This is bad! We can't even put a scratch on him!" shouted 3. "You don't say!" shouted 5. "Keep firing! Aim for the head!" shouted 6. The rest of the team continued to do so only to find their efforts in vain as more and more of the city was swallowed by fire and smoke. "Darn these human annoyances! This is the last straw! Come out now and fight me directly, you coward! Otherwise, I'll kill them all" shouted the alien to his absent challenger. 4's plane flew past and shot at it, until he was struck by a whip seemingly made of electricity. The vehicle's controls glitched out and it was falling. In panic, 4 shuffled around for the 'eject' button and pressed it just before the vehicle crash landed into a building, producing an explosion. "I'm hit! I'm down!" shouted 4 as he was launched out of the thing. A parachute had helped him glide down to the streets, covered in debris and rubble. "Someone make an emergency rescue!" shouted the captain. From inside the tank, 6 looked back towards his partner at the gunner seat. "Rookie, go get him! He's not far from here but all this collapsed stone and steel's making it hard for me to get around!" "Right!" he responded, before quickly exiting with his rifle. He ran past and over many hazards including falling debris, collapsed roads, flaming remains, and some explosions, possibly from gas tanks and the like. Not to mention the heat and smoke as well. Protagonist was also quite sure he saw some corpses but he couldn't afford to look around for too long. Meanwhile, the alien invader had no sign on stopping its rampage. Soon enough, Protagonist and 4 found each other. "Good to see you're still alright!" said Protagonist. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Carelessly swinging around its arm, the alien smashed the side of a building, sending more debris falling. It almost hit the two humans down below. "We can't stay here! Let's get moving!" shouted Protagonist. "Where the heck is Ultraman when we need him..." said 4. "..." They climbed over some rubble as the alien continued to spread destruction around the city, undeterred by the gunfire from the puny human weapons. Protagonist and 4 found their path blocked by a car, and had to go over it. Unfortunately, it was leaking petrol from the bottom and there were fallen power cables nearby. Protagonist noticed this, and quickly pushed 4 over before it could explode. The blast knocked them both down, and they were separated by the fiery mess. "You keep on going! I'll find another way." said Protagonist. "Alright. Just don't get yourself killed." replied 4, and immediately ran off. Protagonist ran in the opposite direction and hid in a corner, where he pulled out a wand-like device from his back pocket and pressed the button. Part 3 "Ah, finally you show yourself!" shouted the alien. "Now, prepare to die!" The giant went in for an attack, hitting the alien on the chest and head multiple times but his blows did nothing. After getting laughed at, he was struck in the face by a pincer, sending him falling into a building, crushing it underneath. "HE HE HA HA HA! WEAKLING!" shouted the alien, before proceeding to launch a stream of fire from its pincers. It caused explosions all around as it continued to torch nearby buildings. Not allowing his opponent to get up, the alien then whipped him using tendrils of electricity. He tried to roll to the side to evade the attacks, until he was kicked repeatedly. The alien beat him down using his claws and, trying to retaliate, the giant kicked him away. But then, a white cloud of poison gas was expunged from the two tubes on the sides of its mouth, pinning down the giant once more. With seemingly no chance to even stand up, this battle seemed like it was already lost. A view further cemented by the giant's warning light beginning to flash red and start beeping. The alien then released flashes of light from its pincers, somehow causing more explosions around the fallen giant. He tried to stand once more... "Foolish thing! Today is the day that you die! Let me show you the pinnacle of my race's weapons, designed specifically to kill your species!" After a bit of arm waving, the alien fired a yellow energy ray from its pincers, striking the giant, causing him immense pain. It seems like there is no getting back up this time. "He...he killed Ultraman!" shouted 4, who had taken Protagonist's place in the gunner seat in the tank. "----! We'll just have to finish him off ourselves then!" shouted 5. The rest of the team kept firing, but the alien simply laughed at their efforts. "Useless humans! Surrender now, or I'll destroy this entire planet! I've had enough of these games!" announced the alien invader as the two remaining jets flew past it. It released more flames from its pincers, targeting the three annoyances. Meanwhile, the giant struggled to stand, and fell on himself, unable to muster the strength to get up. Seeing his human comrades getting attacked, he had to do something. He cupped his hands in front of his chest, and then flung an energy projectile in the shape of a highly curved crescent. It sliced off one of the alien's hands as it was attacking, and sparks sprinkled out of the wound. In pain, it staggered and fell to its knees. "DAMN YOU! I'LL REMEMBER THIS!" it shouted. The alien then retreated, flying upwards beyond the clouds. With the crisis averted, for now, the giant disappeared into nothingness. In his place was Protagonist, severely hurt and weakened. In the crater where there was once a giant, he lost consciousness... Part 4 The alien rushed over to a chamber of sorts, and it shut on him. Some device scanned him for injuries and then robotic arms came from around him, cauterizing the wound of his lost hand. After injecting some painkillers, the door opened again and he stepped out. "Looks like he got you..." "DAMN THAT FOOL!" it shouted while slamming the table(?). "Next time...Next time I'll end him for sure!" "Sure thing...but you had better come up with a plan to get the Item. Reminder, that it is what we're here for, and not some petty revenge quest." "Heh! Just wait and see! If those humans don't surrender it, I'll take it by force!" Part 5 "A total defeat..." murmed the vice captain. "And the rookie is gone. No sign of him..." said 6. "----...I was the one who showed him around for his two weeks..." said 3. "Ultraman died..." said 4. "That alien ------- got away..." said 5. "...whatever it is..." said the captain. "We have to prepare for the next attack. We might have to use the 'secret weapon'." "What secret weapon?" asked 3. "This base an attack mode." said the vice captain. "It's our greatest firepower." "All of our weapons didn't even affect it though..." said 5. Suddenly, Protagonist, in a very tattered uniform and injuries all over, stumbled in. "..." everyone stared at him. "What happened now?" asked the captain. "..." No answer. "...let's have a talk, you and I." the captain stood up and walked over to him, bringing the both of them outside. "...someone's in trouble." said 5. "Yep...at least he isn't dead..." said 3. The captain closed the door behind him. "You mind telling me what's going on with you, rookie?" "Well... I got pretty hurt and uh-" "No, not that. Take this into account - you lose your gear, you get knocked out and bounded, you never contact us when you're in trouble, what the HECK is going on, rookie? Look, I've been working here for years now and these guys have never given me these excuses, not even when they were called 'rookies'. And to make matters worse, you're never around to help when that big guy shows up. What are you doing - taking selfies with him in the background? Or, for all we know...you're in kahoots with these invaders." "...sorry...what?" "All these invasions and infiltrations just when you show up - sounds fishy doesn't it? I’ve been working with these people for years now, so I know my team. So if you show the first sign of being ine of those alien freaks...I will not hesitate to gun you down myself. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and let you go this time. Understand?" "...yes sir..." "Good...next time we deploy I'll be watching you very closely. Keep that in mind. For now, go to quarters and think about whether or not you're actually cut out for this job." he said, and went back in. Protagonist stood there for a few seconds, before taking his orders. Part 6 "Are you there...?" "I'm...weak..." said the light. It felt dim and distant, not unlike their first meeting, and the voice was echoed and blurred. "...I don't know if I can do this anymore." "You...must...you're the only...one who can..." "I...put in a lot of effort to get in here. I don't want it to go to waste..." "We'll...beat him next time..." "How, exactly?" "With the bonds between...humans...and Ultraman..." "Wait, you're really called Ultraman?" "...oops...hehehe...I was not supposed...to reveal that..." "Is that your real name?" "Classified information..." the light disappeared and Protagonist got up. Up on the ceiling...there was a spider. It was large and hairy, and had a overall fiery colour - red and orange - with some black spots. One leg was shorter than the others. "Ew..." Suddenly, it dropped on Protagonist. right on the face. Of course, he tried to get it off of him, but its eight legs got increasingly tighter as it gripped onto him, and somehow pushed him down. "HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, the alien invader reappeared. In its remaining pincer it held its cape, and one of its tassels wrapped around Protagonist. "Useless humans! Surrender to me or he dies!" Protagonist struggled to free himself and kicked around for freedom. "That's the guy from earlier!" shouted 3. "Dammit! We have to take him down now!" shouted 5. The vice captain looked at the screen, observantly. "He...has a hostage." "What?! Zoom in!" shouted the captain. The screen zoomed in to see Protagonist, still struggling to get loose. The captain checked another screen, and confirmed it was him. "...all units deploy, but strike carefully. He's got the rookie as a hostage." "What?!" shouted everyone. "Yep. Now what are you waiting for? Go!" "Roger!" Part 7 6 came up with a plan. He got in the tank once more - 4 was the gunner since his plane is under repairs - which was to use special drill missiles to destroy the alien from the inside. He figured that its exterior made it impervious to attacks, but its insides had to be soft to house muscles and organs. Much like a crustacean, appropriately, as that was what their enemy's physical appearance reminded them of in several ways. "Ha! Came here to announce your surrender?" asked the alien, as it saw two planes and a tank approaching. They zipped past, not bothering to attack. Turning around, the alien saw a tank, which fired a missile at its knee. Its head drilled inwards into the flesh before exploding, bringing it down. "Fine...no more games!" it flung Protagonist away with a flick of its cape, and he was sent flying. "Now!" shouted 6. With a press of a button, 3's jet deployed a safety net for Protagonist to fall into, but it caught nothing... The red and silver giant - the Ultraman - reappeared. But he was weak and his warning light already started flashing. "Decided to show yourself again, huh?" "This time, one of us dies." "Yeah, and that will be you!" The captain was more concerned with the rookie he had just reprimanded. "7, check his comms and position..." he ordered. "He's......gone, sir." 7 replied over the communications system. "...what do you mean?" "He's just...vanished!" Ultraman took his fighting stance and fired his signature finisher ray immediately, but it had no effect. It simply fizzled out on its tough hide. The alien laughed before attempting to whip him with an electrical tendril, which he avoided by doing a backflip. Getting back on his feet, Ultraman jumped and fired that crescent projectile once more. It was intended to decapitate, but the alien ducked and it instead sliced its antenna off. Ultraman then went in for a flying kick, which sent them both falling over. He quickly got on top of his enemy, whacking it on the head several times before being blasted by poisonous smoke. 5's jet then shot at its face, staggering the alien a bit. That was just enough time for Ultraman to grab it by the arm and put it in an armlock, signaling to 6 and 4 to fire away. They did so, targeting the body this time. "We have to destroy it from the inside!" announced 3. Ultraman got the message and backed off the alien. He then charged up red electricity between his palms, which arced over to each other, before gathering it into a ball. He then threw it, and it seemed to cover the alien's entire body with electricity, but beyond that, nothing happened. "There's only one option left then..." Ultraman flew towards his target and shrank considerably, to about human size, and entered its mouth. "Ultraman just let himself get vored!" said 4 in shock. "...shut up..." said his comrades. "...hmm...not bad..." said the alien, after swallowing. "It's actually rather ta-" There was an explosion as Ultraman turned into a giant from inside, blowing the alien to bits that scattered all around. Running out of time, he quickly left. Part 8 "Uh...hello?" said Protagonist. "Hey, the rookie's fine!" said 3. "Where are you right now?" asked 4. "I'm on a building. A rooftop. Could you come pick me up? I'll send you my coordinates." "Yeah, sure. En route to you now." said 6. "Don't go all quiet on us again next time!" said 5. Meanwhile, the captain got suspicious of something. The vice captain noticed that. "What's wrong...?" "...how in the world...could it be that..." Part 9 "Well then..." said the last one in the ship, to himself. "I'm all alone now. Oh well...if you want anything done right...you have to do it yourself." he said, standing up. His red eyes pierced through the darkness... THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE END Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Series (The fan series simply called just that)